


10 Reasons

by chzo_mythos



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzo_mythos/pseuds/chzo_mythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey doesn't understand why Frank loves him. Frank tries to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Reasons

Mikey Way doesn’t question his decisions. He may overanalyze something before he chooses, but afterwards he doesn’t ever question it, or think about how things could have been different. But Frank knows when Mikey sometimes jerks away from holding his hand, or his lackluster kisses, that he’s thinking about them. More specifically, their relationship. Frank and Mikey have both had this ‘never look back, keep moving forward’ attitude all throughout their lives, much less their relationship, so Frank is rightfully worried. It reaches a point when Mikey’s staring up at the ceiling of his bunk, Frank’s hand on his chest, and he signs and closes his eyes. 

“D’ya ever think were, ya know. Not right?”

Frank looks up at him, eyes wide, terrified.

“I—no. There’s…there’s no one better for me than you, Mikes. And you’re giving me the chance to be the guy for you, and I’m trying my hardest.” 

Mikey gives him a half smile and Frank feels Mikey’s fingers splay across his back, pulling him close. 

“I love you Frank. Always will.” He says, kissing the top of Frank’s head.

“Just don’t understand why you feel the same.”

Frank looked up at him again, eyes wide, before he finally cracked a smile and kissed Mikey’s jawline. 

“I’ll tell you someday.

\---

The first one is really inconspicuous. It’s under Mikey’s pillow in his bunk, where it honestly could have never been found, except for the fact that Mikey is a huge klutz and spills his Yuza Ramune all over his one clean pillowcase (actually, probably the only clean pillowcase in the whole bus). He’s taking off the stained case when he sees it, just sitting under his pillow, unsoiled. A yellow post it note, written on in black ink. It’s from Frank, he can tell from the chicken scratch handwriting, and an intense blush comes to his face when he reads it. 

‘Ten Reasons I Love You.  
Reason number one: The concentrated look on your face when you’re playing’

( _At their first practice Frank is in total awe of Mikey. It’s not that he’s that good, but he’s so intense, so focused, whereas Frank doesn’t think about it. There’s something in Mikey’s face, the way his fingers move, so calculated, that makes Frank beam._ )

Mikey rolls his eyes, but he can’t help the way his heart flutters. He sticks the note on the inside cover of his note book and shoved it back under the mattress.

\---

The second one is on his coffee, _his_ coffee, the Italian Roast Starbucks he ordered online. Mikey bites the inside of his lip and glances around. It’s not like he and Frank are a secret, but he doesn’t really want anyone else to see this, kind of possessively. 

‘Reason number two: your smile.’

( _At their apartment in New Jersey is the first time Frank sees Mikey smile. Like, really smile. Not for appearances, but because he wants to. They’re watching the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and Frank and Mikey yell “Great Scott!” at the same time, and Mikey turns to him, smiling, and Frank kind of forgets to breath for a second._ )

Mikey sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and sighs, content, and walks back to his bunk and sticks it under the first note.

\---

The third is on his bass backstage. He doesn’t know which roadie Frank paid off, but it’s definitely worth it when Frank glances over at Mikey and sees his signature half smile. 

‘Reason number three: your wit.

( _At the set of Daily Download, Frank has a hard time containing his grin when Mikey says his supposedly-Fruitcake flavored drink tastes like cement. It takes half a beat before anyone else laughs, but that’s why Frank thinks Mikey’s funny, his dry delivery and the way it kind of flies over people’s heads at first. So even if Frank doesn’t always get the joke at first, he’ll always laugh._ )

Mikey smiles and glances over at Frank, who shrugs and goes back to tuning his guitar, and puts the note in his pocket.

\---

The fourth is a tricky one, Mikey assumes. He and Frank are lying together (they haven’t talked about ‘it’ yet, Mikey doesn’t wanna bring it up until all the reasons are done), Frank’s hands on Mikey’s hips and their legs tangled. His hands don’t move at all, so when he gets out of the bunk to go piss, and Mikey rolls onto his back, he’s really surprised to hear the sound of paper crinkling in his back pocket. His face scrunches in confusion and reaches into his pocket, finding another note.

‘Reason number four: the way you make coffee.

( _At their apartment is when Frank firsts tastes Mikey-made coffee. Waking up with a raging hangover might have added to the pure glory that was a cup of coffee, but whatever, Mikey still picked the perfect blend, added the perfect amount of sugar, and aside from that, he made it for Frank, Frank would have loved it even if it was awful. Thankfully, it wasn’t._ )

Mikey chuckles a little and quickly pulls out his notebook, sticking it next to the third, and putting it under his mattress just as Frank draws the curtain back, pulling himself in and reassuming their position, only putting his hands in Mikey’s back pockets, grinning.

\--- 

The fifth is on the bathroom mirror. Right in the middle, and Mikey is pretty sure the others are in on it, to leave the notes up like this.

‘Reason number five: the way you moan my name.’

( _At the venue, behind the dumpsters out back, is where Frank blows Mikey for the first time. It’s not very romantic—or very good, really—but Mikey’s gasping and thrusting his hips forward ever so slightly, and then he’s throwing his head back against the brick wall and moaning “fucking…Frank, I’m…fuck!” and he explodes, and Frank cums nearly a second later, just ghosting his fingers over the zipper of his jeans, and when Mikey moans his name it’s all over. When he stands Mikey is smiling and reaches down to return the favor, but Frank shifts his hips away and blushes and says “no need…” and Mikey just chuckles and kisses him._ )

Mikey blushes, especially when he realizes that Gerard was in the bathroom just before him, and had to have seen the note. Still, it’s impossible for him to be mad at Frank, especially for something so oddly sweet, so he dries his hands and saves the note. 

\---

The sixth is in a comic left in his bunk. It’s Hellboy something-or-other, right on the cover.

‘Reason number six: the way you’ll argue about comics for hours and not give a shit what anyone thinks’

( _At a Starbucks in Chicago is the first time Frank sees Mikey actually argue about comics. Like, Mikey’s proved people wrong before, made people realize they fucked up some name or trivial fact, but he’s actually getting into it pretty heavily with this guy, who’s insisting that the Green Lantern series it better than The Crow, and Mikey’s clenching his hands into fists against his thigh. “Hal fucking Jordan is so transparent and one dimensional. Eric Draven is far superior, and you’d realize that if someone hadn’t spiked your coffee with stupid. And the Crisis on Infinite Earths storyline was ridiculous. Besides, at least The Crow got turned into a **good** movie.” And Frank giggles, not completely understanding what Mikey’s talking about—Green Lantern has never been on his ‘list to read’—but the guys face is honestly hilarious. _ )

Mikey pauses before smiling and tucking the note away, curling into his bunk and opening the comic. 

\---

The seventh is inside his shoe, and he finds it when he’s getting ready to go grab a coffee with Gerard.

‘Reason number seven: your laugh’

( _At a gas station in Georgia, Mikey’s laugh echoes through the van. Frank doesn’t even know what’s funny, but when he turns towards the back seat and sees Gerard’s legs hanging out the window and his head under Mikey’s knee, he laughs too, though Mikey’s still rings in his ear when he tries to go to sleep that night._ )

Mikey smiles and shakes his head, pulling the note out of his shoe and setting it in his bunk. 

\---

The eighth is on his phone sitting on the kitchen table. Right in the center, and Ray doesn’t say anything, or hell, even look up from his position leaning against the counter, waiting for his breakfast burrito to be done. 

‘Reason number eight: how incredibly smart you are”

( _At the Grammy Museum interview, Frank can’t stop staring at Mikey. Well, okay, there isn’t anything new there, but the way his lips quirk up and his eyes sparkle when Mikey speaks, well…okay, that also isn’t really new, but there’s something about the way Mikey speaks, the words he uses—fucking microcosm, okay, seriously—there’s an obvious attempt not to grin, and a less obvious twitch in his jeans._ )

Mikey smiles and send Frank ‘got it <3’, and he can heard the way Frank giggles excitedly from his bunk. 

\---

The ninth is on the cover of his copy of Halloween 2. It’s movie night, and Mikey gets to pick the first film, and so he’s obviously going to pick his favorite film (this week), he chuckles when he recognizes that Frank knew he’s pick this movie. 

‘Reason number eight: how fucking caring you are’

( _At their apartment, Frank’s sick as fuck. He’s on the couch under a couple massive blankets, and Mikey’s sitting on the other end of the couch, leaning over and pressing his palm against Frank’s forehead. He frowns. “I’ll go make you some soup.” Frank shakes his head. “No, I can do it. I’m fine.” He says, even though his voice is rough and he knows he’s not. Mikey scoffs and gets up. “Not a chance”. And Mikey may have just microwaved canned soup, but Frank’s pretty sure that without it he wouldn’t have gotten better so quickly._ )

Mikey feels warm when he sticks the note next to the rest, and he’s super anxious to see the last note.

\---

The tenth is stuck to his forehead when he wakes up. And aside from that, he realizes, he’s not in his bunk. Evidentially, he pieces together, looking around, he is in a hotel room. Frank carried him, he guesses, as he looks down at the note after pulling it from his forehead.

‘Reason number ten: the way you look into my eyes and say you love me. I know it’s cheesy, but it makes me fall in love all over again every time, Mikeyway.’

( _At Ray’s place is the first time Mikey says he loves Frank. They’re sitting together on the couch, Ray and Gerard sprawled on the floor, shitty gore fest on TV, and Mikey turns to Frank, puts his hand on his cheek, and looks into his eyes. “I love you, Frank.” He says, pressing their foreheads together. Frank smiles so wide his face hurts and kisses Mikey quickly. “Love you too. So much.”_ )

Mikey has to bite back tears, but when Frank walks out of the bathroom of the hotel room, wringing his hands in front of him and smiling at Mikey, he can’t really control it, and he practically tackles Frank, knocking him back into the wall, kissing him as hard as he can.

Frank laughs a little and pulls away, grinning.

“You understand why I love you now?”

Mikey smiles back and runs a hand up Frank’s neck. 

“No.”

Frank frowns and goes to open his mouth, but Mikey shushes him, moving them to the bed.

“I don’t get it, but the fact that you went to all this trouble…well, it makes me love you even more.”

Frank smiles and kisses Mikey again, before laughing a little.

“We’re fucking corny. Seriously.”

Mikey smiles and scoffs.

“s’your fault.”

Frank rolls his eyes and pushes Mikey back on the bed, straddling him.

“Probably.” He mumbles against Mikey’s neck. 

Mikey still doesn’t understand _why_ Frank loves him, but he definitely believes it.


End file.
